Morgan
by Iron cheeks
Summary: Tony returns to Earth to find that it took a bit longer than expected. There's someone waiting for him when he gets back. Spoiler for infinity war. Like major spoilers one shot


"You can take the pod from here", Nebula told Tony Stark. "Thank you for getting me this far," Tony said as he took the pod and flew towards Earth. "Pepper you better be alive", Tony whispered to himself. "Friday you there?" Tony asked as the pod began to fall apart. He deployed the suit. "Nice to be back Sir", his AI answered. "Call Pepper", Tony instructed Friday. "Tony!" Pepper called through the phone. He sighed with relief, "I wasn't sure if you were alive or not. I am so glad to hear your voice". He could hear Pepper crying through the phone. "Tony it's been 10 months. I thought you dead", Pepper informed him.

He flew towards Queens. "What?" Finally she made Tony Stark speechless. He had studied about there time difference between planets but he had never experienced it. "The kid didn't make it. Peter he didn't make it. He disappeared in my arms", Tony told her. "You better be coming straight home or I swear to god you're sleeping on the couch", she warned him. "I have an aunt to meet first. It's only right she knows", Tony told her. Pepper knew he was right. "I'll call you back in half hour", he told her as he knocked on the door. He retracted the suit. "Tony Stark. Where's Peter?" She asked as soon as she opened the door. Tony gestured for them to go inside. He sat her down and explained what happened. "Why did he go up onto that ship?" She asked him. Tony sighed, "he said he couldn't be a friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man without a neighbourhood". She leant into him.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to send him home. He should be here instead of me", Tony rambled as he held Peters aunt May. He felt the guilt. Why did he approach the kid in the first place? All to fight over a stupid piece of paper. "If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call", Tony told her as he left.

"Call Pepper", Tony asked Friday. He traced the call to the avenger's facility. He flew in that direction. The repairs to the city were fixed already. He had to remind himself that 10 months had gone by. "Tony where are you now?" Pepper asked him. "Two minutes away", he said as he saw the facility. "Steve, Clint, Natasha and Bruce are here", Pepper informed him. Tony sighed, "remind me to apologise for fighting over a piece of paper". Pepper laughed slightly. Tony landed and retracted his suit. Pepper opened the door for him. "Pepper", Tony sighed with relief as he hugged her close to him. He smelled her hair and ran his fingers through her it. "I missed you so much", Pepper mumbled into his chest. "I even missed this night light", she admitted pointing to the reactor on his chuckled he knew she loved it secretly. "God you missed so much", Pepper muttered. "Who didn't make it?" Pepper took in a deep breath. That wasn't what she meant. "Wanda, Sam, Vision, T'challa, Fury, Hill, Clint's family, Trump, the queen so many people. We organised a service for them funded by the Maria Stark foundation", Peppef caught him up. Pepper pecked him on the lips, smiling at his beard

Tony pouted when Pepper pulled away. "I have someone for you to meet", she looked nervous. Tony frowned when Natasha handed Pepper a baby. He looked roughly 6 months old. "Whose baby is that?" He asked with a smile on his face. They all smiled at him. Tony felt nervous even Natasha was smiling.

"Meet Morgan Anthony Stark", Pepper introduced them. "Morgan meet daddy", Pepper smiled at him. Morgan smiled at him and reached for Tony. "He he..he's ours?" Tony stuttered. Pepper nodded. "May I?" Tony asked. Pepper grinned at Tony's smile. She had never seen him smile so much. "Of course", she handed Morgan to him. Clint recorded the whole moment while Bruce took a picture of Tony holding his son for the first time. He is so light and tiny. Tony ran a hand through Morgan's dirty blond hair. He looked the image of himself as a baby. Pepper had him dressed in a white top, shorts and knee high socks with little runners on his toes.

"You were pregnant when I left?" Tony asked her. She nodded. "God Pep I wouldn't have gone. How did you handle him on your own?" He asked. "I wasn't alone", she said as she glanced at Natasha and Clint who were amazing help. "Having two spies that never sleep is great for a baby who never sleeps and is always hungry", Pepper admitted. Clint grinned and Natasha laughed, "you're welcome, I think". "How far along were you when I left?" Tony asked her. "11 weeks, I had only found out". Pepper kissed Morgan's hands, "my two geniuses".

Morgan pulled at Tony's beard. He didn't have access to a razor or anything to trim it. "You need to shave", Pepper told him as she ran her hand over his face. Tony closed his eyes, savouring the touch. The reassurance that she is alive. Pepper kissed him and moaned into his mouth. "I'll mind Morgan for you guys", Natasha said as she took the baby from him. Tony went up to their room. "Do you know how long it's been since I had a shower?" Tony admitted. Pepper laughed, "I don't want to know". She cleaned up the room before lying down on the bed as Tony took a shower and a shave. When he came out again he had his award winning goatee. "God I missed the feel of a clean shave face. Apart from the goatee of course", Tony told her. He put on a pair of boxers before he laid down beside her. Pepper cuddled into him. "I'm not in the mood for sex. Later I promise". Tony smiled at her. "Honestly I'm just so glad you're alive and I have a son". Pepper ran her fingers along his muscled arms. "Why Morgan?" He asked her. Her answer was simple, "because you picked it".


End file.
